Organizations that issues licenses often need to collect data from the license users, and the data must be maintained in a readily recoverable form for a significant period of time. For example states which sell fishing and hunting licenses typically need to recover a "catch" or "bag" record from each of the license holders. The licenses must be resistant to the elements, however, because they must be carried by the fisherman or hunter in inclement weather or into adverse environmental conditions. Conventional paper fishing and hunting licenses have not proven to be suitable for a number of reasons.
Conventional paper hunting and fishing licenses often are not protected from moisture, chemicals or wear. If they are protected, such as by plastic coating, then it is not possible to permanently enter catch or bag data on them, therefore this information must be entered on separate documents. Also conventional fishing and hunting licenses are relatively easy to reproduce on photocopiers, and can fade if exposed to sunlight. In general it is difficult for conventional licenses to provide readily readable catch or bag record information for extended periods of time (typically a year for most licenses).
According to the present invention a business form is provided which is ideally suited for licenses, particularly fishing and hunting licenses, and which overcomes the problems with conventional licenses. The business form according to the present invention is easy to understand and use, and protects the license permanently from moisture, chemicals and wear. A security feature is provided, such as in the form of a pseudo water mark which will typically "drop out" if photocopied. A UV coating is provided on a transparent plastic sheet which covers the license so that it will be resistant to fading. Also a tamper-evident feature may be provided to prevent unauthorized tampering with the license. Catch or bag data may be easily recorded on the license document and will remain readable for extended periods of time, e.g. for a year until the appropriate government agency collects the data.
According to one aspect of the present invention a business form is provided comprising the following elements: A substantially quadrate first ply of an opaque cellulose based water resistant material having first and second faces, first length and width dimensions, and a first area of said first and second faces. A substantially quadrate second ply of transparent plastic material having third and fourth faces, second length and width dimensions, and a second area of the third and fourth faces. A first pattern of permanent adhesive substantially permanently attaching only a first portion of the second ply third face to the first ply first face. A second pressure sensitive adhesive pattern for connecting a second portion of the second ply third face, distinct from the first portion, to the first ply first face, or for substantially permanently adhering a separate sheet therebetween. And, first indicia facilitating entry of recoverable data imaged on the first ply second face.
Typically the business form further comprises a separable sheet, distinct from the first and second plies, having second indicia thereon, the second indicia typically being fishing and/or hunting license indicia. The separable sheet has a third area less than either the first or second areas, and length and width dimensions such that it may be disposed between the second portion of the second ply third face and the first ply first face to be held therebetween by the second adhesive pattern with the second indicia visible through the second ply. The second adhesive pattern may be aggressive enough to provide a tamper-evident feature by tearing the separable sheet if separated from it. Normally the second area is less than the first area, defining an always uncovered portion of the first ply first face, and third indicia is imaged on that uncovered portion.
The second adhesive pattern may be disposed on the second portion of the second ply third face. The second adhesive pattern may comprise a plurality of parallel spaced strips of adhesive, and those may be interspersed with spaced parallel strips of adhesive on the first face.
Security indicia may be applied to the second ply. The security indicia makes accurate reproduction of the form by a photocopier difficult (including impossible). The security indicia may be an opaque white ink providing a pseudo water mark. The security indicia may be applied on the fourth face or the third face, and if applied on the third face either under or over the second adhesive pattern. If it is applied over the second adhesive pattern then if the plies are separated a tamper-evident feature will be provided because remating of the security feature portions will be difficult.
The second ply is typically polyester, Mylar, or polyethylene film, which has a UV coating to minimize fading of the license. The first indicia preferably comprises indicia facilitating entry of fish caught or game shot or both, and may include data about the particular catch or bag including place, size, species, etc. The first ply preferably comprises a cellulose sheet coated with wet strength additives which confer water dispersion resistance, such as epichlorhydrin type cross-linking agents, or polyfunctional amines and imines.
According to another aspect of the present invention a business form is provided comprising the following elements: A substantially quadrate first ply of an opaque cellulose based water resistant material having first and second faces, first length and width dimensions, and a first area of the first and second faces. A substantially quadrate second ply of transparent plastic material having third and fourth faces, second length and width dimensions, and a second area of the third and fourth faces. A first pattern of permanent adhesive substantially permanently attaching only a first portion of the second ply third face to the first ply first face. A second pressure sensitive adhesive pattern for connecting a second portion of the second ply third face, distinct from the first portion, to the first ply first face, or for substantially permanently adhering a separate sheet therebetween. And, wherein the second ply is polyester or polyethylene film having a UV coating.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention a business form is provided comprising: A substantially quadrate first ply of an opaque cellulose based water resistant material having first and second faces, first length and width dimensions, and a first area of the first and second faces. A substantially quadrate second ply of transparent plastic material having third and fourth faces, second length and width dimensions, and a second area of the third and fourth faces. A first pattern of permanent adhesive substantially permanently attaching only a first portion of the second ply third face to the first ply first face. A second pressure sensitive adhesive pattern for connecting a second portion of the second ply third face, distinct from the first portion, to the first ply first face, or for substantially permanently adhering a separate sheet therebetween. And, further comprising security indicia applied to the second ply, the security indicia making accurate reproduction of the form by a photocopier difficult.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a business form that is ideally suited for use with licenses where data must be recorded, and particularly for use with and comprising hunting and fishing licenses. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.